U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,405 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,719 disclose herbicidal benzenesulfonylureas.
EP-A-9,419 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of formula ##STR1## where R is ##STR2## R.sub.4 is Cl, Br, F, NO.sub.2, CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, CF.sub.3 or S(O).sub.n R.sub.3 ;
R.sub.5 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl or C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl; PA1 n is 0, 1 or 2; PA1 X is CH.sub.3 or OCH.sub.3 ; PA1 Z is CH or N; and PA1 Y is, among other values, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkynyl; PA1 X is H, Cl, CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 or OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 ; and PA1 Y is, among other values, CH.sub.2 C.tbd.CR.sub.13 where R.sub.13 is H, CH.sub.3 or CH.sub.2 Cl. PA1 R.sub.2 can be, among other values, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl substituted with 1-3 F atoms; and PA1 Z can be, among other values, optionally substituted phenyl, benzyl, 1-naphthyl, 3-pyridyl or 2- or 3-thienyl. PA1 R is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 L is ##STR6## R.sub.1 is OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CO.sub.2 R.sub.17, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.18 R.sub.19, SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3, OSO.sub.2 R.sub.20, WCF.sub.3, WCHF.sub.2, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyloxy, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyloxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl substituted with OCH.sub.3 or OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, C.sub.6 H.sub.5, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, CH.dbd.CHCF.sub.3, CH.dbd.CHBr, or Q; PA1 Q is ##STR7## R.sub.2 is H, F, Cl, Br, CF.sub.3, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylthio, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 alkylthioalkyl or OCF.sub.2 H; PA1 R.sub.3 is H, CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, F, Cl, Br, SO.sub.2 N(CH.sub.3).sub.2, OSO.sub.2 CH.sub.3 or S(O).sub.n CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.4 is CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, F, Cl, Br, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.18 R.sub.19, SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3, S(O).sub.n R.sub.21, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyloxy, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 or CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.5 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, F, Cl, Br, NO.sub.2, CO.sub.2 R.sub.17, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.18 R.sub.19, SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3 or S(O).sub.n R.sub.21 ; PA1 R.sub.6 is Cl, NO.sub.2, CO.sub.2 CH.sub.3, CO.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, SO.sub.2 N(CH.sub.3).sub.2, OSO.sub.2 CH.sub.3, SO.sub.2 CH.sub.3, SO.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3 or OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.7 is H, CH.sub.3 or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.8 is H, CH.sub.3 or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.9 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.10 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.11 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.12 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 alkoxycarbonyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 alkylcarbonyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl substituted by 1-3 halogens selected from 0-3 F, 0-3 Cl or 0-1 Br, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkyl substituted by OCH.sub.3, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl or benzyl; PA1 R.sub.13 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.14 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.15 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, F, Cl, Br, NO.sub.2, CO.sub.2 R.sub.17, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.18 R.sub.19, SO.sub.2 R.sub.21 or OCF.sub.2 H; PA1 R.sub.16 is H, CO.sub.2 CH.sub.3, CO.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, SO.sub.2 CH.sub.3 or SO.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.17 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 Cl or CH.sub.2 CH.dbd.CH.sub.2 ; PA1 R.sub.18 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.19 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.20 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl or N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 ; PA1 R.sub.21 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl or CH.sub.2 CH.dbd.CH.sub.2 ; PA1 R.sub.22 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.23 is H or Cl; PA1 R.sub.24 is H or Cl; PA1 R.sub.25 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 m is 0 or 1; PA1 n is 0 or 2; PA1 Q.sub.1 is O, S, SO.sub.2 or NR.sub.14 ; PA1 Q.sub.2 is O or S; PA1 Q.sub.3 is S or NR.sub.22 ; PA1 W is O, S or SO.sub.2 ; PA1 A is ##STR8## X is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkoxy, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkoxyalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylamino, di(C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl)amino, amino or cyclopropyl; PA1 Y is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkyl, Br, I, phenyl optionally substituted with CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, halogen, NO.sub.2, CF.sub.3 or SCH.sub.3, or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl substituted with OH, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5 or F; PA1 Z is CH or N; PA1 X.sub.1 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 Y.sub.1 is O or CH.sub.2 ; PA1 X.sub.2 is CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 or CH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 ; and PA1 Y.sub.2 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 (1) the total number of carbon atoms of R.sub.18 and R.sub.19 is less than or equal to four; PA1 (2) when m is 1, then R.sub.9 is H; PA1 (3) when L is L-17, then R.sub.13 and R.sub.14 are not simultaneously H; PA1 (4) when L is L-18, then R.sub.15 is adjacent to the sulfonylurea bridge SO.sub.2 NHC(W.sub.1)N(R)A; PA1 (5) when L is L-8 and Q.sub.1 is NR.sub.14, then m is 1; PA1 (6) when A is A-5 and L is L-1, L-2, L-3, L-4, L-5, L-6 or L-7, then X.sub.1 is H; PA1 (7) when the total number of carbon atoms of X and Y is greater than four, then the combined number of carbons of the substituents on L is less than or equal to four; and PA1 (8) when L is L-8, L-9, L-11, L-12 or L-17 and R.sub.2 is C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 alkoxyalkyl or C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 alkylthioalkyl, then Y is other than H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl. PA1 (1) Compounds of Formula I where R is H, W.sub.1 is O and A is A-1, A-2, A-3 or A-4; PA1 (2) Compounds of Preferred Group 1 where Y is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 (3) Compounds of Preferred Group 2 where L is L-1, L-2, L-3, L-4, L-5, L-6, L-8, L-9, L-10, L-11, L-12, L-13, L-17 or L-18, Q.sub.1 is O, S or SO.sub.2 and X is CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CF.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CF.sub.2 H, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 F or OCF.sub.2 H; PA1 (4) Compounds of Preferred Group 3 where R.sub.1 is CO.sub.2 R.sub.17, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.18 R.sub.19, SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3, WCF.sub.3, WCHF.sub.2, ##STR9## R.sub.2 is H, F, Cl, CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3 or SCH.sub.3 ; R.sub.3 is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, Cl, Br, OSO.sub.2 CH.sub.3 or S(O).sub.n CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.4 is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, Cl, SO.sub.2 N(CH.sub.3).sub.2, SO.sub.2 CH.sub.3 or SO.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.5 is CH.sub.3, Cl, NO.sub.2, CO.sub.2 R.sub.17, SO.sub.2 N(CH.sub.3).sub.2, SO.sub.2 CH.sub.3 or SO.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.7 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.8 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.9 is H; PA1 R.sub.11 is H; PA1 R.sub.12 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 or CH.sub.2 CH.dbd.CH.sub.2 ; PA1 R.sub.13 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.15 is CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, Cl, NO.sub.2, CO.sub.2 CH.sub.3, CO.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, Br, SO.sub.2 N(CH.sub.3).sub.2, SO.sub.2 CH.sub.3, SO.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 or OCF.sub.2 H; PA1 R.sub.18 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.19 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; and PA1 W is O or S; PA1 (5) Compounds of Preferred Group 4 where A is A-1, X is CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3 or OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 and Y is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 (6) Compounds of Preferred Group 5 where L is L-1 and R.sub.1 is CO.sub.2 CH.sub.3, CO.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, SO.sub.2 N(CH.sub.3).sub.2, or OCF.sub.2 H; PA1 (7) Compounds of Preferred Group 5 where L is L-2; PA1 (8) Compounds of Preferred Group 5 where L is L-4; PA1 (9) Compounds of Preferred Group 5 where L is L-5; p1 (10) Compounds of Preferred Group 5 where L is L-8; PA1 (11) Compounds of Preferred Group 5 where L is L-9; PA1 (12) Compounds of Preferred Group 5 where L is L-10; PA1 (13) Compounds of Preferred Group 5 where L is L-11; PA1 (14) Compounds of Preferred Group 5 where L is L-12; PA1 (15) Compounds of Preferred Group 5 where L is L-13; PA1 (16) Compounds of Preferred Group 5 where L is L-17; and PA1 (17) Compounds of Preferred Group 5 where L is L-18. PA1 (i) 2-[[(4-ethynyl-6-methylpyrimidin-2-yl)aminocarbonyl]aminosulfonyl]benzoic acid, methyl ester, m.p. 185.degree. to 190.degree. C.; PA1 (ii) 2-[[(4-ethynyl-6-methoxy-1,3,5-triazin-2-yl)aminocarbonyl]aminosulfonyl]be nzoic acid, methyl ester, m.p. 158.degree. to 161.degree. C.(d); and PA1 (iii) N'-[(4-ethynyl-6-methoxy-1,3,5-triazin-2-yl)aminocarbonyl]-N,N-dimethyl-1, 2-benzenedisulfonamide, m.p. 135.degree. to 139.degree. C.(d). PA1 U is ##STR17## wherein R.sub.26 is Y, but not H, Br or I.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,113 discloses herbicidal benzenesulfonamides of formula ##STR3## where R can be, among other values, C.sub.1 -C.sub.12 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.10 alkenyl or C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alkyl substituted with one to four substituents selected from 0-3 atoms of F, Cl or Br, 0-2 methoxy groups and 0-1 cyano groups;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,550 discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of formula ##STR4## where R.sub.1 can be, among other values, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl;